Try To Be Quiet
by Leo Dane
Summary: Jake and Ryder get kicked out of a movie theatre, and Ryder accuses Jake of doing it on purpose - "It's not that hard to be quiet during a handjob!" he says. Jake teaches Ryder a lesson the next day in class...


**Disclaimer: Glee and all its characters belong to Ryan Murphy.**

**Rated M**

* * *

"You are so lucky they didn't call our parents," Jake laughed as he and Ryder drove home from the movie theatre.

In the drivers seat, Ryder didn't look as amused. "I cannot believe you MOANED...in the middle of the movie!"

"Um, dude, do you not remember the awesome handjob you were in the middle of giving me? Imagine what your mom what your mom would do if she found out you were doing that in public!" Jake said with a laugh. "She would kill you!"

"I just can't believe you moaned so loudly man - or at all!" Ryder said again.

Jake gave Ryder an amused glance. "Babe, hate to break it to you...but it's pretty difficult to try and not make ANY noises getting a handjob or a blowjob, you know,"

"Oh yes it is," Ryder snapped.

Jake frowned. "Ryder, come on, I'm sorry," he said.

"I just can't believe you," Ryder continued, sounding a little pissed off. "You did that on purpose, huh?"

"What?" Jake asked angrily.

"You did that just to fuck with me? Everyone in that theatre was staring at us - and the manager made us leave! You totally did that on purpose, you ass!"

Jake was now glaring at his boyfriend, looking quite mad. "I cannot believe you think I would do that,"

"Well, why else? It's not hard to be quiet Jake!" Ryder snapped again.

By that time, Ryder had pulled up to Jake and his mother's small house. Jake silently got out of the car, slamming the door for good measure. Ryder watched him until he went inside the house, before giving a frustrated sigh and driving off.

* * *

The next day, Ryder was sitting in his Spanish class feeling like a piece of crap. He had gotten mad at Jake for no good reason. Sure, Jake had gotten them kicked out of a movie, but his blow-up was completely unnecessary. Plus, it was kind of funny. Anyway, Ryder knew he had to apologize and make it up to Jake.

For a Puckerman, the boy could sure be moody.

However, Jake was not showing up, even as the bell rung and kids poured into class. Ryder felt his heart sink, and he wondered if Jake actually skipped class to avoid him. He hadn't seen him anytime during the rest of the day, so it was possible.

Mr. Martinez (the impossibly gorgeous Spanish teacher that Jake and Ryder frequently would collectively drool over) started to greet the class when the door suddenly opened.

"Sorry I'm late," Jake said, entering and walking straight to the back table. Ryder looked up hopefully when Jake slid into the chair next to him.

"Jake-" Ryder started.

"Not now Ryder," Jake interrupted him, staring forward at the board and not looking at him.

"Jake, I want to talk," Ryder said.

Jake didn't answer.

"Jake..." Ryder said quieter once Mr. Martinez began his lesson. Again, Jake did not answer.

Ryder sighed. It looked like Jake was giving him one of his silent treatments. He decided to try and talk to Jake after class, before Glee practice.

However, about ten minutes into class, Ryder suddenly felt Jake's hand near his crotch.

"What-" Ryder said, startled. He looked down at his lap, and watched in shock as Jake skillfully unbuttoned the top of his jeans with one hand.

Jake's face appeared completely normal. He was staring out front, apparently paying close attention to what Mr. Martinez was saying. And yet Jake's hand moved on from the button and slowly unzipped Ryder's jeans.

"Jake!" Ryder nearly cried.

"Something wrong, Ryder?" Mr. Martinez asked, turning around from his lesson.

"N-No, sorry Mr. Martinez," Ryder quickly stammered. He looked around the class frantically - Despite his outburst, no one's attention was on his and Jake's table, which was in the very back of the classroom.

Ryder froze as Jake's hand slipped inside the opened fly of his jeans. He felt Jake's fingers graze along the outside of his partially exposed boxer-briefs, and he squirmed in his seat.

"What are you doing?" Ryder hissed at Jake.

Jake didn't answer. Ryder's eyes kept darting around the room. Thankfully no one seemed to see what Jake was doing.

Ryder had to bite on his tongue to keep himself from gasping or yelling or any other embarassing noises when Jake suddenly gripped the front of his underwear, right in the middle, HARD.

Then, to top it off, Jake proceeded to free Ryder's penis out into the open - _right in the middle of Spanish class!_

"_Jake!_" Ryder tried to say as quietly as possible. His mind was racing and trying to function properly and come up with any kind of reason why Jake was now moving his hand slowly up and down his exposed cock. Unfortunantly he also tried not to let out any noises of pleasure, because Jake's hand felt _good _and now his dick was getting hard right there in plain sight in the middle of class and _holy fuck this is so hot for some reason_.

"Better try and be quiet," Jake whispered back to Ryder, enclosing his hand around the other boy's hardened dick and stroking it.

_Better try and be...oh, you little punk, _Ryder thought as he fought every urge in his body to visibly react to the pleasure rocketing through his body as the impromptu handjob continued.

Ryder quickly realized that, yes, actually trying to keep quiet during a handjob - espiecally a handjob from Jake, who was being a bastard and touching and stroking him in just the right way, and driving him completely wild and _so so hot __- _was very. Very. Difficult.

Jake's hand was moving slowly, going from the base of Ryder's cock and up the shaft, stopping right before the head, then moving back down. Again and again and again.

To be fair, Ryder thought, the thing at the movies was the first time they ever did anything that required them to be quiet during their fun. Ryder had never tried to be quiet before, so maybe he was taking that for granted, but - Ryder almost lifted himself off the chair, tightening his fists and keeping his mouth closed with all of his strength as Jake brushed his thumb over the slit of Ryder's cock, sending shudders through his body.

One girl glanced over at them for a moment, and Ryder stopped breathing in fear of being caught. But she didn't look down, and she looked away after only a second.

Ryder could just _feel _Jake's smirk.

"You...are...a...dick," Ryder whispered, closing his eyes and keeping his body rigid while Jake's hand continued its work.

"Ryder,"

_Oh come on! _Ryder thought when Mr. Martinez was looking right at him.

"Could you please translate what's on the board into Spanish?" the teacher said.

Ryder gulped, struggling to focus his concentration on anything but what Jake was doing to his cock. "Um...yes sir...uh...Donde...uh, puedo-eh eh!"

Ryder's ability to talk momentarily failed as Jake (who was totally doing this on purpose) suddenly picked up the speed he was jerking Ryder off to, sliding his hand up and down his cock like the freaking Flash.

"P-Puedo...encontra-ah-r...el m-mueso...d-de historia-aah!"

"Thank you Ryder," Mr. Martinez said, giving Ryder an odd look. But (_Thank you God!_) he didn't question anything and just turned back to the board. The rest of the class didn't seem to think anything was strange either.

Ryder turned and tried his best to glare at Jake, who was still pumping him fast...and _still _not looking at him! But he couldn't glare, not when Jake's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking and squeezing and rubbing and feeling so damn...just damn. His lips were probably going to look awful with how hard he had to bite down on them to keep himself from moaning, groaning, anything to describe how _hot _and _awesome _this was...

Suddenly, Ryder felt his oncoming orgasm, and his mind finally seemed to make enough sense to think _Crap, no, I cannot cum in the middle of class!_

"Jake..." Ryder gasped quietly, nudging Jake with his arm. "Jake, _Jake I'm gonna-_"

Jake's hand didn't stop, and Ryder began rocking his hips around in his chair, unable to contain or stop the feeling that he was about to explode.

"_Jake!_" Ryder sounded like a freaking chipmunk with how high his voice became. _How the hell has no one noticed us?!_

Right before he was about to burst, Jake suddenly turned and ducked down under the table. His mouth quickly swallowed Ryder's cock, and Ryder came with a spasm, Jake sucking him dry and swallowing everything, and it took Ryder everything not to _scream _in pleasure.

After Jake had swallowed all of Ryder's semen, he sat back up and removed his hand from his crotch, _finally_. Jake sat with his hands folded on the desk in front of him, absolutely no sign that he had just jerked off his boyfriend. He did pause to gulp down the last of the cum, but above all that he looked very oh so innocent.

Ryder, meanwhile, was slumped in his chair, staring forward in the aftermath of his orgasm. His now limp dick was still exposed.

"Jake?" Mr. Martinez was looking at them again. Ryder jumped up and quickly shoved his cock back into his boxers, zipping and buttoning his jeans with shaky hands. "What are you doing?"

"Just dropped my pencil, Mr. Martinez," Jake said, holding up a pencil and smiling.

_You...fucking...Puckerman!_ Ryder thought.

The boys sat in silence until class finally ended about ten minutes later. Ryder walked out of the classroom, avoiding the eyes of everyone. Jake walked up and slung his arm around Ryder's shoulder.

"You're an ass," Ryder said, although without any real malice.

"Told you it's hard to keep quiet," Jake said, smirking again.

"We would've gotten in serious trouble if we got caught,"

"But we didn't, did we?"

"No...I am sorry about blowing up at you Jake..."

"Oh, it's okay...I liked getting revenge," Jake said, smirking and kissing Ryder. Ryder returned the kiss fully, pleasurably tasting his own cum in Jake's mouth.

Jake broke the kiss after a minute. "Come on man, Glee's starting up, let's-Hey, what are you doing?"

Ryder had dragged Jake away from the nearing choir room, throwing open the door to the janitor's closet and throwing Jake inside. Ryder entered quickly, flipping on the light switch, shutting the door, and locking it.

"Ryder, what the heck?" Jake asked, startled.

"No one saw us," Ryder said. He turned around and pushed Jake against the wall. "You think after a handjob like _that _I'm gonna let you get away without some kind of reward?"

"We're gonna miss Glee..." Jake said, although he really didn't care once Ryder slid down to his knees.

"Yeah well...try to be quiet," Ryder said with a smirk, quickly tugging Jake's jeans and boxers down.

* * *

To tell the truth, David Martinez _had _noticed that Jake was giving Ryder a handjob in the middle of class. He knew he should've held them after class to punish them...

...But, since David did the same thing to Will that morning in the Teacher's Lounge, he decided to let them off the hook.

* * *

**My first real attempt at anything smutty. Hope it was good.**

**-Leo Dane**


End file.
